danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
COSTITUZIONE LIVORNINA
COSTITUZIONE LIVORNINA thumb|ימין|הדוכס Ferdinand_I_de_Medici צייר :Florentiner Künstler aus dem Umkreis Alessandro Alloris, 1588Ferdinando I De’ Medici (30 luglio 1591) (תרגום עברי אוטומטי) החוקה Livornina אני פרדיננדו דה מדיצ 'י (יולי 30, 1591) המסמך מזמין את הסוחרים היהודים להתיישב ליבורנו ופיזה (Livornina החוקה), על ידי מדיצ אני פרדיננדו דה 'Shoenberg אוסף - כתב יד מספר: ljs379 זה ספר אלקטרוני הוא לשימוש של כל אחד בכל מקום ללא עלות ועם כמעט ללא הגבלות כלשהן. כותרת: מסמך שיחות על הסוחרים היהודים להתיישב ליבורנו ופיזה (החוקה Livornina) מחבר: אני פרדיננדו דה מדיצ 'י שפה: אנגלית בקיצורים בכתב היד המקורי היה מומס. את האיות accentuation נשארו כמו בטקסט המקורי. דון פרדיננדו מדיצ את חסדו של אלוהים הדוכס הגדול של טוסקנה השלישי. ו 'של פירנצה, ו' דוכס סיינה IIII. לורד של האי של אלבה פורטו Ferraio, Castiglione della Pescaia, ו 'האי של Giglio, ו' גראן מאסטרו דה לה הקדוש של דת ש סטפנו & C. כל הסוחרים uoi leuantini qualsiuoglia האומה, ו 'המערב spagnioli, פורטוגזית, היוונים, Todeschi, & איטלקית, עברית, טורקית, ו' מורי, Armenij, הפרסים, וברכות אחרות. Segnifichiamo עבור מכתבים אלה הפטנטים שלנו, qualmente מאז שעברנו מתוך כבוד ראוי, ו 'ביותר מתוך רצון, אשר "בנו כדי להגדיל את היתרון של הקהל באירוע, האווירה ל' זרים uenire כדי" להשתתף, שלהם תנועה, ו 'סחורה בעיר האהובה שלנו' די פיזה, ו 'הנמל' בהיקף Liuorno, הערות, 'לחיות עם המשפחה שלך, או' בלעדיהם, בתקווה לתוצאות שימושי לכל סודיט איטליה שלנו n'habia ' poueri ו 'מונח מקסימלית', אבל 'אל מעל אמר, & גורמים אחרים, ו' סיבה, עשינו את זה ב Daru, ו 'concederui, כפי שאנו ב UI uirtu' לתת האלה, ו 'אנחנו נותנים הסורגים & חסינות Priuileggi prerogatiue ', & infrascritte essentioni. . א לפני שאנחנו נותנים "כל הסוחרים טורקית עברית, ו 'המורים & סוחרים אחרים, אמיתי, ללא תשלום, & salu רחב מאוד שנערך, לבין' רכוש חופשית ', ו' licentia, וזה יכול להיות 'לעמוד, תנועה, ללכת & לחיות עם uostre משפחות, או 'בלי לעזוב אותם, לחזור, ו' חנות כי העיר "שלנו" נמל Liuorno & לעמוד אפילו עבור אחרים לנהל משא ומתן כל תחום שלנו הדוכס ללא מניעה, או 'אין הטרדה של ממש, או' זמן במהלך אישי uenticinque אנני באה עם סיום הקודמת חמש שנים, לעומת זאת, מתכוונים 'salu Appostolica הסכמה של הכיסא במלאי, ו' הולך ופוחת הזמן כי euento שכמה האפיפיור העליון, או "אחרים", אנחנו licentiarui מחקר fussemo, כל, או 'שם בצד שמח כי במקרה זה, כי שר ui Dapo יהיה "שלנו להבין למעשה, או" לקרוא מהציבור ב פיזה, או "הכי טוב בדרך אחרת, כדי IU כי ניתנה, הם אמרו חמש שנים עבור התרחבות, ו 'לב לפני , acio 'כי בין התנאים UI uoi יכול לשלוח את כל טענות uostri uostri Summaria מן החייבים, ו' זה יכול בקלות uendere, בקשה, או "אחרת כל uostri BENISTA ב 'מי uoi Parera טוב יותר', ו 'כי uolendo UI עזיבתו uostra ניתנת NAUI & uasselli אחרים כמו גם caualli, עגלות & דברים נחוצים אחרים שהם לא יכלו בכל דרך להשפיע על המחירים של צינוריות, ו 'משא הרגיל, ו' לא אחרת, ו 'כדי שתוכל ללכת בחופשיות " חלק מהמדינה שלנו, ובמקרה של ביטול אמר חמש שנים, בקצב מבטיח UI, מעבר חופשי, ו 'חופשי, האנשים של הסחורה שלך, רובי, משפחות, כמה ספרים של העברית שלך, ואת "בשפות אחרות, מודפס או "שנכתב בעט & עדיין לקרוא מדינת קדושה 'שלו, Christiano & Principe מישהו אחר, אז בים כמו ביבשה, כדי שתוכל ללכת בחופש שלך' UI DOUE יהיה כמו" ללא מעצור, ו ', הם אמרו חמש שנים של uogliamo ביטול הם מתחילים, כמו ממשק המשתמש "צעד חופשית, איך, ו 'אמר לעיל, ו' לא אחרת concedendoui שוב, כי הכלים, התכשיטים שלך, כסף, & מקלקל אחרים של הבית שלך חופשיים, ו 'פראנק Gabella כל תשלום, מדרגות, השומרים, אשר נמצאים במצב של salu UI תחום הדוכס הסחורה שלנו תמיד לשלם את המסים הרגילים. . השנייה. Asicurandoui כי אם בין הזמן ונגד uoi 'של משפחות, seruitori שלך, שרים, או "כמה מהם כמו היו כי העיר', ו 'מקום, כפי שאתה לא על ידי בית משפט, או' הנסיך הטרדה, או 'מופרעים deneientia עבור כל תביעה, או "ההאשמה UI Fusse היוצרים, או' uoi היוצרים נגד כל uoi, הן על הפשע, או 'graue ענק malefitio, ו' inormissimo, ו 'grauissimo, או' אחרים , אשר uoi, ו 'של המשפחה שלך hauessero commissi מתוך המדינה שלנו על העבר עשוי לטעון comesso, ו' לעשות. . השלישי. אנחנו עדיין רוצים את זה בפעם שאנחנו לא יכולים לעסוק בכל האינקוויזיציה, להטריד, denuntiare, או "כתב אישום נגד uoi, או 'משפחות uostre, אפילו בעבר נעלם מחוץ תחום Christiano כמו שלנו, או' שם hauutone uiuere להרגל, ו 'conseruare, כי בתוך העיר "שלנו די פיזה, ו' Liuorno, ו 'להתעסק במקומות של תחום החינם, & להשתמש בו cirimonie כל שלך, מצוות צווי הרים, ו' הרגלים של חוק עברית, או "אחר, בהתאם למנהג, ו 'לטעמך אבל שכל אחד uoi, על שופטים תלונה all'infrascritti מאיתנו על ידי הנציגים, ו' מתי 'לסבול את האמונה האפוסטולית, כמו בוונציה,' פררה, osserua, ו 'pruhibindoui להמשיך ללבוש ברור paliate או דרך אחרת qualsiuoglia. . הרביעי. מובטחים חינם חינם בטוח עבור אנשים, סחורות, ו 'ciuile החוב qualsiuoglia של סחורה, או' פושע, כי uoi, או 'עבור משפחות שויצר שלך נעשו מחוץ לתחום עבורם חובות, שלנו' malifitij, שממנה אתה כבר נכנס במצב שלנו, ו 'תחומים של Confraternity של בתי כנסת שלך, & חיים פיזה, ו' Liuorno, וכיצד UI 'אמר, salu בחינם, & רחב מאוד שנערך, ו' ביטחון עצמי ', אמיתי, ו' אנשי uolendo לא בכל דרך, ששום שופט, של בית המשפט, או 'בית המשפט, או' התובע, עבור חובות אלה, UI יכול לעשות מעשה, משפט, או 'קונטרה סיום, & לפציעה GIUDICARIE מעשה שלך, כמו ביוקר על לקיחת מחווה שלנו, ו 'פחד כעס שלנו, ו' הם בכל זאת עושה משהו הריק ipsoture כדי obstante הלא להיפך. . V. אנחנו להיפטר סדרתי כל agrauio, מגרש, מס imposts אמנת טקסטים, ו 'כמו, מסים אישי אמיתי כדי להצליח, לנו,' יורשיו שלנו, אבל במהלך "אמר פעם," אשר בחשבון זה, ו 'זמן לעולם לא נוכל להיות מוטרדים, או' מופרעים, salu תמיד לשלם את הסחורה של gabelles הרגיל שלך לא uolendo כי uoi, כאמור לעיל להיות נתון חיובי החקים suggettione החוק, אשר כפופים, או ' auuenire היו נתונים של עברית habitant בפירנצה, ו 'לסיינה. . השישי. Uoi יכול להעניק לך כי התנועה, "משא ומתן על כל הערים", אדמות, ירידים, שווקים uilli בשווקים, במקומות של המדינה שלנו, ו 'nauigare עבור leuante, ו' המערבי, הברברים ", & אלכסנדריה, & אחרים, תחת השם שלך תחת השם של כריסטיאן, או "לאחרים, מי רוצה uoi ', ו' אתה בטוח, uoi, ו 'המשיבים שלך' הסחורה שלך, ו 'commetenti, & אחרים, Liuorno ו 'sicurandoui salu עם ההתנהגות שלנו בבתי הכלא שלנו, ו' להתפלל כל עקרונות Christiani, ו 'שרים שלהם "הקפטנים של היריעות, ו' ספינות אחרות, כי הפנים קצת דומה, אך הם, ולכן" יכול להבטיח uenir שלנו יציאת Liuorno, ו 'פיזה, כך "אנחנו עושים את היריעות שלהם, & uascelli אחרים, asicurandoui מהם, ולא' UI אשר יכולה לפגוש בים, uenendo ליציאה שלנו Liuorno, salu עוד אנו לשלם חובות, שלנו & gabelles שגרתית, אשר בדרך כלל לשלם סוחר פלורנטין שלנו 'סטרה, לעומת זאת, מתכוונים', אשר בעיקר לקחת הביתה debiate תושב בעיר כי "די פיזה, או 'ארץ Liuorno ב qualsiuoglia אותם, ו' על ידי שם, כאמור לעיל, ולאחר מכן "אחרת, לא 'אחרת. . השביעי. ו 'יותר' UI להעניק לך, כי הסחורה שלך preuileggiati, מי שילם, מי hauerete את הצעד הראשון, possino להרגיש חופשי המכס, מבוגר בשנה שלנו 'מהרגיל, בלי לעשות "לעבור השנייה או לשלם risigui כמה. . השמיני. Et Accio 'יותר' נוח יכול cauar את הסחורה uostre מ naue, או "אחרים" עבור חוב של משא נשא חילופי הובלה, סחורה או חיובים אחרים אותם, המוביל אל הנמל של פיזה ב Liuorno di Citta ', או' בפירנצה ההבטחה של UI Faru להכיל מאה אלף כתרים, להיות מובל Alli הכנסת Massari שלך, בשביל הרושם, אשר הם קראו stribuire Massari possino ביניהם מי יודע Accio הצורך שלהם "uostre uenghino סחורה uoi uendere יותר שימושי & המוניטין עם conditione, כי המכירות של אלו תשלומי הלוואה hauete כמו הוט, ו 'זה עם המצב, ו' מה לעשות עם הפרקים האלה Massari בזמן שלך זיכוי. . Viv. ו 'יותר' UI מודה כל הכלים שלך, ו 'בית masseritie, תכשיטים, פנינים, זהב "כסף, השרידים, & uostra בית אחר פעם, קנו מחוץ למדינה שלנו, כמו אלה לרכוש מעל ביקרו אותנו כולו או 'בחלקו, אם להיות כנה, ו' חופשי כל תשלום של gabelles, הן בהכנסות הפלט qualsiuoglia למרות חוק & Ordinatione, כי הוא היה נגד זה. . X. Deputaremo שופט, לא פלורנס, שכבתי ד"ר פיזאנו, מי, אנחנו האואר 'מחבר', לסיום, ו 'dicidere, Summaria כל להילחם שלך, ההבדל O', ciuile, או 'Uist פלילית, uerita ידוע' ammettendoui עבור עדים למעשה של עברית שלך, עם השבעת ב, ו 'צדק יותר היודאיקה עושה, ולכל אחד, ו' כי פסקי הדין שלו לא יכול לערער, למעט חסד spressibile שלנו. . XI. עם זאת, כי חלק uoi, או 'תוכן, להתערבב עם נוצרים, טורקית, או "התורכי, או' מורה, uogliamo תהליכים auanti יהיה השופטים שלך כי הנציגים, כאמור לעיל, כי ממנו, ו ' לא על ידי אחרים, אתה תעניש את הרצח השני, כאשר הם לא יכלו 'עבור uolta הראשונה יותר "במגנים חמישים, ו' השני, מאה כתרים, & השלישי, & uolte אחרים, לקנסות כאלה, על פי רצונו של זה השופט, אשר יהיה ממוקם עדיין אפשרי הראשון ו 'uolta השני כאשר בנוסף לאיכות "של agrauato פשע Christiano האואר נסיבות אחרות, כמו מעשה סדום, ניאוף נדהם, כך' כי במקרים אלה osserui הסיבה הנפוצה, ו 'חוקים מקומות. . XII. אנו שמחים כי אם מישהו בטעות uoi תבע Fusse, & כי התובע מחויב להצדיק את הסיבה, ו 'התביעה שלו, ובמקרה זה אמר התובע, כפי Caluna: נשמר מחויב ל' כל ההוצאות, & עניין, אשר hauesse עשה, ו ' הנאשם סבל inocente, כך "שאף אחד לא מעז, להיכנס בצורה לא הוגנת נגד uoi, ne 'בין uoi. . XIII. אם "עבור חלק Sinestro לקרות, כי חלק uoi להיכשל, או" ללכת רע, או 'ב ruuina, (שאלוהים אינו uoglia) & שאר הפרטים החייב, במקרה זה, robbe, סוחרים, ו' שטרות של חילופי או 'השני של המשיבים שלך, לא uogliamo uenghino aggrauati, או' נמנע, או "שנתפסו על חשבון זה, אם לא על פי מי הזמין אותם" הפרשה. . הארבעה עשר. אנחנו רוצים נשים שלך מהנדוניה היה נכנס לפני כל הנושים האחרים, למעט pero 'כדי gabelles, ו' השכירות של הבית, & כי הם לא נדרש לשלם נדוניה gabella אף אחד, אז אלה שכבר "מכווץ מחוץ למדינה כמו שלנו מציאה של אלה אשר auuenire, ב פיזה, או 'ב Liuorno איכשהו כפי שאנו abitarete, כי אלה להתאושש נשים כאמור הנדוניה שלהם שלך, הם לא כל הזמן, או לשלם יותר משהם משלמים deritto Christiani שלנו. . החמישה עשר. אנו רוצים שכל מי יהיה soquestri ו 'Staggioni של uoi, או' רכוש אחרות או על סחורה uostri ', או' תוחב טובים אחרים בבית, בתוך חודש אחד האואר ueramente מוצדקת soquestro ו 'עונות שלהם, ו uerificato 'על האשראי שלהם זה הזמן ללכת בדרך אחרת, soquestri כזה, או 'Staggioni, להישאר ריק ipsoturi, אולם riseruato לשפוט, השופט קרא התרחבות Protogo רק לגרום. . השישה עשר. אם זה היה הכרחי כי כל uoi hauesse סחורה asecurato שלה O סוחרים פלורנטין 'סטרה, או "חוסר מזל אחרים שהספינה אבד, ו' את הסחורה משתבש, שאלוהים אינו uogli, בשביל זה הוא היה עושה ויכוחים עם neccessitati צווים כאלה לא uogliano שלך ובמקרה אתה חייב לתת uoi אחרים Sicurta 'שאלות, pretention שלך, אבל עם הבטחה מן הנציגים Massari שלך, אלא רק לשלם "uoi החוק הראשון כרגיל, uogliamo דומה כי אלה הן ההוראות לוקח, ו 'uoglia עבור כל התדיינות משפטית אחרת, ו' pretention, נולדו הזמן פעם qualsiuoglia בין uoi ו 'Christiani שלנו, מתוך הבנה כי בזמן החוזה, אינטימי uoi אישי deuiate זה nouo לפני ההזמנה שלנו, אתה פגז את הכסף כי asicuratione כי רמז כי כתבי כבר מרוצה, עם זאת, משא ומתן עם uoi עבור ביטוי, ו 'deligentia ההודעות מבלי לעשות כל פעולה אחרת, זה מספיק זה Prodution Privileggio וכי "הציבור' מוניטין. . XVII. מענק Licentia, ו 'רכוש' של להיות מסוגל לקבל כל סוג של ספרים מודפסים, & עט, ב היודאיקה, & בשפה אחרת, בתנאי שהם reuisti האינקוויזיטור, או 'מעל אחרים "מה" הנציגים. . XVIII. אנחנו רוצים שכל הרופאים שלך עברית, כך fiseci כמו Cirus, ללא מעצור או 'pregiuditio, לרפא possino, ו' רופא, לא רק uoi, אבל 'Christiano עדיין qualsiuoglia, & obstante אחרות שאינן. . XVIV. אנחנו רוצים את כל התוכן, כאמור לעיל המחקר possino, & adottorare. . XX. אנו מעניקים לך, כי אתה יכול לקחת את Citta 'di פיזה, ו' ארץ Liuorno, בית כנסת על האתר, שבו אנחנו יכולים להשתמש בכל Cirimonie שלך, תקנות, צווים & היודאיקה, & osseruare בו ו 'החוצה, כל עומד, שבו אף אחד לא מעז uogliamo לנו כל עלבון, זעם, או 'uiolenza, תחת הכאב של חוסר המזל שלנו, הוא לא נועז כמו כל qualsiuoglia מחאה uoi, & qualsiuoglia כדי לשכנע את אותה עומדת בכל Christiano, uogliamo להיענש, ו 'Seuer, ו' בהתאם לחוקי הענישה. . XXI. אם חלק uoi venisse למות ללא יורשים Heredia, UI לוותר, אתה יכול להישאר שלך של 'מי יהיה רופף כמו UI', ו 'כל כך כמוהו מת בלי רצון, בלי להשאיר יורשים, להישאר הרכוש' לבית הכנסת & הרשויות לי habbino Massari 'מחמאות כדי לשלם את הטקסטים האלה, ו' כמו כל סוג אחר של טקסט, ו 'יורשים qualsiuglia דה שלך, מי haueranno, להשיג טקסט המורשת שלהם כל כך הרבה, אבל בלי, habin uogliamo נבדק, זה possino להשיג את זה בחופשיות בלי לשלם כל gabella. . XXII. אנחנו רוצים את החוזים שלך של סוחרים, Bazzarra, ו 'uendere, ו' לקנות, שתבצע המדינה שלנו, לא בשוק בסוף habbino, איפה זה Bazzarra הראשון, או "לקנות, או 'uendere לא להיות" הוציאו ב העלון או 'ספר, uenditore, עם הרוכש. . XXIII. כי אנחנו כמו בספרים שלך, מסומן, ו 'pero שמר' פקודות בהתאם Alli דה "ספרים מן סוחרים אחרים, כדי לתת אמון מלא & Ampla, כמו ספרים אחרים של בעלי מלאכה וסוחרים & שלנו של תחום שלנו, 'dichiaratione של uostro השופט, "כפי שאתה חטא הורה ו 'פעם, ו' osseruato, ו 'לא אחרת. . XXIV. אנחנו עדיין רוצים כי בימים שבת uostri היודאיקה ומועדים אחרים, בנוסף feriate העיר "של פירנצה, שימושיים, ו 'feriate, זה יכול להיות באותם ימים לנער, אני מתחנן, אני imponer' נגד uoi או על ידי אחרים ammettendoui exnunc perfer תועלת. . XXV. כי עברית uostri Massari ב uostri סמכות בתי כנסת habbino 'להחליט, לסיים, ו' מאת הפין, ימשכו ו 'אל השני ברציפות שלהם ואת' דרך העברית שלך, כל ההבדלים בין העולות Hebreo כדי אחר, ו 'כי possino את סיום הרגילה שלך, & לצנזר אחרים בדרך שלהם, מה uolendo ב', כי Iuriditione, & רשויות אחרות "שלך על השופטים כי פחתה, ו 'אותם possino Massari שלחה בגלות כל אלה עברית, שבו הם נראו לו רעפים. . XXVI. אי 'כולם prohibindo מ Christiani שלנו, ardischino טורו, זה rauetarui כל המשפחה uostra, זכר או "נקבה, כדי Christiani douerse, אם' אלא 'לא לבזבז שלוש שנים של גיל" של אלה גדול יותר, בעוד יהיה, יעמוד על Catacumeni כרגיל 6, או "אחרים", הסגר שלהם להיות possino הוטבל להיות souuenuti, ו 'מדבר מן האבות, או' אמהות ', או' משפחה אחרים, אשר hauessero, uolendo כי Hebreo qualsiuoglia, & Hebreo מי עשה את Christiano, או 'נוצרי, להיות הבן או הבת של המשפחה, לא כל הזמן, הם לחייב את האב, או "האם לתת לו את כל uita possisione לגיטימי אותם,' כי אלה possino הוטבל לא להעיד במקרים של עברית. . XXVII. אמנם, זה לא schiaui האואר חופש possino שלך '. . XXVIII. אנחנו רוצים את כל הבשר Beccarie פנים קטנים, אשר זקוקים hauerete מכל הסוגים, ו 'על זמן, מבלי לשנות באופן כלשהו את המחירים שהם עושים, ו' Christiani uendere שלנו, תחת עונש של עשר לכל מגינים uolta, אשר controfaranno, בנוסף לעונשים אחרים, כגון uostro albitrio של השופט כי, "כי אתה יכול, אם הוא מקבל Macellaro uolete או 'יותר' עברית, כי IU הפנים מעט את הבשר אשר hauerete של צורך, אשר יכול לצאת בחופשיות, ו 'מכסה את כל סוגי הבקר לשלם את gabelles כרגיל את הדלת. . XXVIV. גרנט כל Priuileggi כי Godena 'אזרחינו Mercanti Fiorentini, ו' סטרה Christiani, כי "ב עושה כל מיני אמנות, הוא" סוחר מכל הסוגים, ו 'שאיש uoi פופ משפחותיהם שלך אינם נדרשים לקחת אין סימנים שונים Christiani אלה שלנו, "כי possino אפילו לקנות stabbili סחורות. . XXX. ועוד 'UI מודים כי כל ראשי possino להוביל את הבית, & להשתמש בכל מיני כלי נשק, לא prohibir, ו' difensiui רגילה עבור כל אותם היו שלנו, למעט אגס 'ב סיינה di Citta', פירנצה, ו פיסטויה. . XXXI. אנחנו רוצים שאף אחד לא יכול ליהנות מהם כל Preuileggi כאלה אם הם לא שם, ו 'אישר את מנהיגי בית הכנסת של פעולה עם Massari ורבותיי, ו' שלך מתואר בספר שפורסם שיתקיים עבור Cancelier של השופטים כי, שלך " על ידי השליח של פיזה, אשר Balotta & habi שני שלישים של סחורה uoti & לחכות nuoua גדול, ו 'qualsiuoglia סחורות אחרות, תנועה, & אמנות, & Esercitio, eccetuato pero' האמנות של דמעה. . XXXII. כי כולם בילו, & molumenti לעבור כי השופטים, שלך ו 'רשם אחרים שלה & menistri הכרחי, אתה קצת על עלויות הפנים שלך, אשר doueranno דלתות cauare זכויות, נמשך העמלות הרגילות של ההבדלים, & תביעות כי תקום בין היומי uoi, ו 'Chrstian שלנו, הוא' נלי Ciuili, כמו פלילי, & בכל, ו 'עבור כל לפי שיעורי, אשר osseruano בבתי משפט אחרים של פיזה. . XXXIII. אנחנו רוצים את Bargello שלנו די פיזה, & אמנים אחרים, Debin שבוצעו מחוץ להם ללכת חופשי, כמו מצוות השופטים שלך אמרה, כמו גם את כל מצוות בין Sendo Massari & Hebreo Hebreo, habino ne 'עבור השכר שלהם, אם לא פחות , אשר נמצא חוגים DESPONIA כרגיל. . XXXIV. אנחנו ככה perqualsiuoglia של מחלוקת כל כך ciuile כמו creminale שלך, אנחנו לא יכולים להיות conuenuti, ne 'auanti נאלץ qualsiuoglia משפט אחרים, של בית המשפט, או' בית המשפט כי השופט אמר auanti המוסמכות על ידי הנציגים שלך, הן של ההליכים כי uertera 'בין uoi אומה אחרים, כמו Lite qualsiuoglia אחרים, ciuili uertera 'בין uoi ו' לא מן Christiani שלנו, אשר כל כך, כאל פושעים. . XXXV. אנו מבקשים כי כל מי ימונה, ו 'הכריזו על ידי אמר התוכן Massari, ו' מתואר בספר של המכס Cancila פיזה, ו 'לא אחרת, כי כאלה' היה תמיד בראש שלנו שווה כיבוד, יהיה מרזח Priuileggi לעיל habitare האהוב שלנו פיזה di Citta 'ו' מגורים Liuorno כאמור לעיל. . XXXVI. אנו מצהירים כי אלה גינונים, ו 'concessoui Priuileggi, habbino כדי בפעם האחרונה עשרים וחמש שנים מעליהם כמו איזה' uoi, & הכנפיים שלך, כאמור לעיל osseruati inuiolabilmente ידי אותנו "על ידי יורשיו שלנו, ו 'לא מתן הודעה auanti חמש שנים כמוגדר לעיל להמשיך לנצח, ובמשך שנים uenticinque אחרים ', כי בעקבות ביטול, אנו מבטיחים כי תקבל uoi בחופשיות uender stabbili הנכס שלך, riscoter Summaria uostri כל התביעות, ו' leuarui כאן, עם הסחורה שלך, כלים, uostra הביתה, תכשיטים,, זהב רצועת כסף, אשר פראנק gabella כל, כמו מעל uostre salu כרגיל Gabelli של סחורה, הפקודה, כמו מעל כל conduttieri Marinari Pattroni של NAUI, או ' אחר אוניות, אשר UI conduchino ל 'uiaggi שלך, כמו DOUE יהיה טוב יותר uoi' לא יכול להיות יקר בהם החסד שלנו, לשנות את 'דה מחירים, עלויות הובלה, צינורות, ועוד, כרגיל ל' כל 's obstuntibus infrascritte דברים. . XXXVII. אנו מעניקים לך, כי אתה יכול לקנות ב פיזה & Liuorno בשדה קרקע זה sopele שלך מת, ו 'כי זה לא יכול להיות מוטרדים כמו haueranno ביוקר על החסד שלנו. . לח. אי 'סוחרים Leuantini אותם, או' uerranno אחרים סוחרים עם סחורתם בנמל שלנו Liuorno ו 'פיזה, אשר possino לנווט בחופשיות, בניגוד hauendo כמה & Lite, הבטחון העצמי' של naue, או אחרת, הם לא maleuadoria שמר partione שלו של כל ההליכים Massari ו 'דרכים נלי עם רמז הקודם כאמור לעיל. . XXXIX. Asicurandoui בבתי הכלא שלנו, כאמור לעיל, כי כל הסחורה uostra, ו 'uostre של המשיבים, או' אנשים אחרים במדינה עברית, או 'אחרים, אשר ueniranno מ leuante, מערב, או ברברים', או 'אחרים', כדי להוריד ב כי דלת הכניסה שלנו Liuorno, להיות כנה, ו 'אנשים בטוח, & את הסחורה של כלי זה, אם כי, לא salu hauessero שנערכו, למרות שזה הופיע בספר Scriuano של naue, כי בעוד uoi ueramente uenite, או' אתה עבור uenire עם אלה וסוחרים כי Liuorno פורט שלנו או 'פיזה, ו' כל כך הרבה עבור החסד קיימנו היקר, ו 'molestandoui, ו' לגבש 'כי מערך ההזמנה שלנו ייענש על ידי בנו,' UI יהיה עשוי כולו כל הסוחרים uostre, ו 'שאינו מועד ללא מכשול, אמיתי או' אנשי צוות 'שלך נזק. . XL. אנחנו רוצים להיות לא חובה, זה בחינם לחיילים הבית 'apresto אותם uostra, זה' vffitiali אחרים בית robbe תחת צבע כלשהו, ו 'כך' Caualcature Li, המאמנים או "אחרים. . XLI. לא uolendo, כי אף אדם מתחת UI לתת נוחות כי כאב, כי אנחנו Parera 'uogliamo המוחזקת על האב על הבן, & האדון עבור עוזר. . XLII. אנו מעניקים לך שאתה יכול seruirui נוצרי, ו 'כל כך את המופעים Balie Christiani uostre עבור נוטר uostri הבנים, לשמור אותם הביתה uostra בחופשיות באותה דרך, אשר ציין ב אנקונה, רומא, ו' בולוניה. . XLIII. כאשר הם נפרדים כל הפרקים הכלולים זה Priuileggio, uogliamo, אשר אמורים להישמע, ו 'אינטלקט טהור, ללא כל gauilatione, ו' הם תמיד intrapetati כל vffitiali שלנו 'fauorabili שרי, ב & תועלת של כל הסוחרים בכל דרך הטובה ביותר. . XLIV. לכן, אנחנו כל פקודה Maggistrati, Gouernatori, הנציבה, Capitani, Vicarij, Potesta ', Rectors, גנרל, אדמירל סרן, קולונל, הקפטנים של הכלא, & vffitiali השני של היבשה והים של המדינה שלנו, inuiolabilmente, osseruino & osseruar הפנים הקטן מעל אלה Conccessioni, essentioni מחווה Priuileggi, למרות החוק qualsiuoglia, חוק, או 'שיחות, או' incontrario prouisione אשר על המוטו שלו, ו 'Scientia מסוימים, & עם Ampla שלנו, & absoluta Potesta', לגרוע מכל. ב העד אשר דברים שגורמים הפטנט הזה של אותיות habiamo Secretario המבקר infrascritto שלנו חתמה עם apparentione יד soggillo הרגיל שלנו. בהתחשב בפירנצה ב Ducale ארמון ל-X שלנו לשנה יוני של בריאות ההתגלמות של לורד 1593 הדוכס הגדול שלנו בטוסקנה & דוקאטי אחרים שלנו. הדוכס הגדול של טוסקנה המקור המקור La Costituzione Livornina sancisce un passaggio fondamentale nella storia della democrazia ed è grazie ad essa che alla fine del 1500, con principi liberali di ineguagliata portata, Livorno si dichiara città più liberale e cosmopolita del mondo Documento che invita i mercanti ebrei a stabilirsi in Livorno e Pisa (Costituzione Livornina), by Ferdinando I De'Medici Shoenberg Collection - Manuscript Number: ljs379 This eBook is for the use of anyone anywhere at no cost and with almost no restrictions whatsoever. Title: Documento che invita i mercanti ebrei a stabilirsi in Livorno e Pisa (Costituzione Livornina) Author: Ferdinando I De' Medici Language: Italian Le abbreviazioni presenti nel manoscritto originale sono state sciolte. L'ortografia e l'accentazione sono state lasciate come nel testo originale. DON FERDINANDO Medici per la Dio gratia Gran Duca di Toscana III. e' di Firenze, e' di Siena Duca IIII. Signore di Porto Ferraio nell'Isola del Elba, di Castiglione della Pescaia, e' della Isola del Giglio, e' gran Maestro de la Sacra Religione di S. Stefano &c. A tutti uoi mercanti di qualsiuoglia natione, leuantini, e' ponentini spagnioli, portoghesi, Greci, todeschi, & Italiani, hebrei, turchi, e' Mori, Armenij, Persiani, & altri saluto. Segnifichiamo per queste nostre Patente lettere, qualmente essendo noi mossi da degni rispetti, e' massimo dal desiderio, che e' in noi per beneficio publico di accrescer nell'occasioni, l'animo a' forestieri, di uenire a' frequentare, i loro trafichi, e' mercantie nella nostra diletta Citta' di Pisa, e' porto e' scala di Liuorno, constare, e' abitare con le vostre famigle, o' senza esse, sperando n'habia a' resultare utile a tutta Italia nostri suditi, e' massime, a' poueri, pero' per le sopra detti, & altre cause, e' ragioni, ci siamo mossi a darui, e' concederui, si come noi in uirtu' delle presenti ui diamo, e' concediamo le gratie & Priuileggi prerogatiue immunita', & essentioni infrascritte. .I. Prima concediamo a' tutti mercanti hebrei turchi, e' mori, & altri mercanti reali, libero, & amplissimo saluo condotto, e' libera faculta', e' licentia, che possiate venire a' stare, traficare, passare & abitare con le uostre famiglie, o' senza esse partire, tornare, e' negoziare nella detta nostra Citta' e' Porto di Liuorno & anco stare per negoziare altrui per tutto il nostro Ducal dominio senza impedimento, o' molestia alcuna reale, o' personale per tempo durante di Anni uenticinque prossimi con la disdetta precedente di Anni cinque, intendendo pero' saluo il beneplacito della Sedia Appostolica nello scortare, e' sminuire il tempo, che in euento, che da qualche Sommo Pontefice, o' altrui, noi fussemo ricerchi di licentiarui, tutti, o' parte ci contentiamo che in tal caso dapoi che da un Ministro nostro ui sara' fatto intender, o' per bando da publicarsi in Pisa, o' in altro miglior modo, tal ordine ui sia dato, li detti anni cinque per dilatione, e' disdetta precedente, acio' che fra detti termini uoi ui possiate spedire tutti uostri crediti summariamente da uostri debitori, e' che comodamente possiate uendere, chiedere, o' in altro modo tutti i uostri benistabili a' chi uoi meglio parera', e' uolendo che nella uostra partenza ui sia dato naui & altri uasselli come anco caualli, carri & altre cose necessarie non potendo loro in modo alcuno alterare i prezzi di condotti, e' noli, soliti, e' non altrimenti, e' perche possiate liberamente andare, e' partire delle nostre stati, in tal caso di detta disdetta di anni cinque, ui promettiamo il passo, transito franco, e' libero, tanto delle vostre persone mercantie, robbe, famiglie, quanto di vostri libri hebraichi, e' in altre lingue, stampati o' scritti a penna, & ancora lettere & stato di Sua Santita', & ogn'altro Principe Christiano, cosi per mare, come per terra, accio possiate tornare nella vostra liberta' doue ui piacera' senza impedimento alcuno, e' li detti anni cinque di disdetta uogliamo che comincino, dato che ui sara' il passo libero, come e' detto di sopra, e' non altrimente, concedendoui ancora, che le vostre arnesi, Gioie, argenti, & altre spoglie di casa vostra siano liberi, e' franchi di ogni pagamento di gabella, passi, Guardie, che ui sono nello stato del Ducal dominio nostro saluo sempre il pagamento delle mercantie delle solite gabelle. .II. Asicurandoui, che se fra detto tempo contra di uoi e' delle vostre famiglie, seruitori, ministri, o' alcuni di essi per quanto state in detta Citta', e' luogo, come di sopra non sarete da qualsivoglia Tribunale, o' Principe, molesti, o' inquietati per qualsivoglia deneientia querela, o' accusa, che ui fusse formata, o' formasse contra di uoi alcuno di uoi, tanto per delitto, o' malefitio enorme graue, e' inormissimo, e' grauissimo, o' altro, che da uoi, e' di vostra famiglia hauessero commissi fuori delli stati nostri per il passato si pretendesse comesso, e' fatto. .III. Vogliamo ancora, che per detto tempo non si possa esercitare alcuna inquisitione, vessita, denuntia, o' accusa contra di uoi, o' di uostre famiglie, ancora che per il passato sia uscito fuori del dominio nostro come Christiano, o' hauutone nome, poter uiuere habitare, e' conseruare, in detta nostra citta' di Pisa, e' Liuorno, e' traficare nell'altri luoghi del dominio nostro liberamente, & usare in esso tutte le vostre cirimonie, Precetti eretti ordini, e' costumi di Legge hebrea, o' altra, secondo il costume, e' piacimento vostro pur che ciascheduno di uoi ne faccia denuncia all'infrascritti Giudici da noi da diputarsi, e' mentre sara' tolerato dalla fede Apostolica, come a Venetia, e' Ferrara, si osserua, e' pruhibindoui di esercitare le usure manifeste, o paliate in altro qualsiuoglia modo. .IV. Vi rendiamo ancora liberi esenti sicure per le personi, beni, e' mercantie vostre di qualsiuoglia debito ciuile, o' criminale, che da uoi, o' da vostri famiglie fussero stati fatti fuori del dominio nostro per i quali debiti, e' malifitij, da che sarete stati entrati nel stato nostro, e' dominati delli Massari della vostra Sinagoga, & abitare in Pisa, e' Liuorno, ui facciamo come e' detto, libero, & amplissimo saluo condotto, e' sicurta', reale, e' personale non uolendo in modo alcuno, che niun Giudice, Foro, o' Tribunale, o' Magistrato, per detti debiti, ui possa fare atto, sententia, o' terminatione contra, & in pregiudizio vostro atto giudicario, per quanto tengano caro la gratia nostra, e' temono la nostra indignatione, e' nondimeno facendone siano ipsoture nulle alcuna cosa in contrario non obstante. .V. Vi liberiamo di ogni agrauio di matricoli, catasti, balzelli testi impositioni, e' simili, reali personali, tanto imposte, quanto da imporsi, per noi, e' nostri sucessori, durante pero' il detto tempo, e' che per tal conto, e' per tempo alcuno non possiate mai esser molestati, o' inquietati, saluo sempre il pagamento delle mercantie vostre delle solite gabelle, non uolendo, che uoi, come di sopra siate sottoposti, a pagamento suggettione leggi statuti, che sono sottoposti, o' in l'auuenire fossero sottoposti gli hebrei habitanti in Firenze, e' Siena. .VI. Vi concediamo che uoi possiate traficare, e' negotiare per tutte le Citta', terre, fiere, mercati uilli mercati, luoghi delli stati nostri, e' nauigare per leuante, e' ponente, e' barbaria, & Alessandria, & altri, sotto nome vostro e' sotto nome di Christiani, o' altri, che a uoi piacera', e' che siate sicuri, uoi, e' le vostre rispondenti, e' le vostri mercantie, e' commetenti, & altri, per Liuorno, e' sicurandoui con un nostro saluo condotto delle nostre Galere, e' preghiamo a tutti Principi Christiani, e' loro ministri e' Capitani di Galere, e' di altri vascelli, che faccino il simile, ancor loro, accio' possiate uenir sicuri al nostro porto di Liuorno, e' Pisa, che cosi' faremo noi alle loro Galere, & altre uascelli, asicurandoui da loro, ne i' quali ui potesse incontrar per mare, uenendo al nostro porto di Liuorno, saluo sempre che paghiate le debiti, & ordinarie gabelle, che sogliano pagare le nostri mercanti Fiorentini e' Pisani, intendendo pero', che debiate principalmente tenere casa residente in detta citta' di Pisa, o' terra di Liuorno in qualsiuoglia di loro, e' nominatamente, come di sopra, ne' altrimente, ne' in altro modo. .VII. E' piu' ui concediamo, che le vostre mercantie siano preuileggiati, che pagato, che hauerete il primo passo, possino stare liberamente nelle nostre Dogane, un Anno piu' del solito, senza incorrere a' pagamento di secondo passo o risigui alcuni. .VIII. Et accio' piu' comodamente possiate cauar le uostre mercantie di naue, o' altrui per debito di noli condotte noli cambie, o altre spese sopra esse mercantie, che condurrete nel porto di Liuorno, nella Citta' di Pisa, o' di Firenze, ui promettiamo, di farui accomodare di scudi cento mila, da sborsare alli Massari della vostra Sinagoga, ad effetto, che li detti Massari gli possino stribuire fra loro a chi loro conosceranno bisognare accio' le uostre mercantie uenghino da uoi uenduti con maggiore reputatione & utile, con conditione, che alle vendite di esse rimborsarsi, di quelle hauete hauto, e' questo con le conditioni, e' capitoli da farsi con detti vostri Massari nel tempo dello sborso. .VIV. E' piu' ui concediamo, che tutti vostri arnesi, e' masseritie di casa, gioie, perli, oro, e' argento, spoglie, & altro di casa uostra usate, acquistate fuora delli stati nostri, quanto di quelle acquistati, nelle predette stati nostri, in tutto, o' in parte, siano franchi, e' liberi di ogni pagamento di gabelle, tanto nel entrata quanto nel uscita, nonostante qualsiuoglia Legge, & ordinatione, che fusse in contrario. .X. Deputaremo un Giudice, non fiorentino, ne Pisano laico Dottore, il quale, da noi hauera' autorita', di terminare, e' dicidere, summariamente ogni vostra lite, o' differenza, ciuile, o' criminale, uista, conosciuta la uerita' del fatto ammettendoui per testimonie delle vostre hebrei, con il giuramento, e' more hebraico facendo giustitia, a ciascuno, e' che dalle sue sentenze non possa appellarsi, se non per gratia nostra spressibile. .XI. Caso, che alcuno di uoi, o' di vostri, si mescolassero con Christiani, Turco, o' Turca, o' Mora, uogliamo ne siate processati d'auanti al detto vostro Giudice da diputarsi, come sopra, che da lui, e' non da altri, sarete gastigate secondo il delitto, non potendo pero' per la prima uolta piu' di scudi cinquanta, e' la seconda, scudi cento, & la terza, & altre uolte, a dette pene, secondo l'arbitrio di detto Giudice, il quale arbitrio possi stendersi ancora nella prima, e' seconda uolta quando oltre alla qualita' del Christiano il delitto haueria altra circostanza agrauato, come di adulterio stupio sodomia, accio' che in questi casi si osserui la ragione comune, e' statuti di luoghi. .XII. Ci contentiamo, che se alcuno di uoi, a torto fusse querelato, & accusato, che l'querelante giustifichi la causa, e' la sua querela, in tal caso il detto querelante, come calunioso: sia tenuto addebitato a' ogni spesa, & interesso, che hauesse fatto, e' patito il querelato inocente, accio', che niuno ardischi, ingiustamente entrare contro di uoi, ne' fra uoi. .XIII. Se' per qualche sinestro accadessi, che alcuno di uoi fallisse, o' andasse a male, o' in ruuina, (che Dio non uoglia) & restasse debitore a particolari, in tal caso, le robbe, mercantie, e' lettere di cambio, o' altro de vostre rispondenti, non uogliamo uenghino aggrauati, o' impediti, o' sequestrati per detto conto se non secondo chi per li ordini e' disposto. .XIV. Vogliamo che le dote de vostre donne siano anteriori a qualsivoglia altri creditori, eccetto pero' alle gabelle, e' pigione di casa, & che di esse dote non siate tenute a pagare gabella alcuna, tanto di quelle gia' contratti fuori delli stati nostri quanto di quelle, che contratterete in l'auuenire, in Pisa, o' in Liuorno in qualche modo mentre ci abitarete, che le dette vostre donne per recuperare le dote loro sopradetti, non siano tenuti, ne sottoposte pagare altro deritto di quello che pagano le nostri Christiani. .XV. Vogliamo, che tutti quelli che faranno soquestri e' staggioni di uoi, o' altri sopra di uostri beni o' mercantie, o' altre robbe di casa di buono, in termine di un mese hauer giustificato ueramente il loro soquestro e' stagioni, e' uerificato il lor credito, altrimente passando detto tempo, tali soquestri, o' staggioni, restino ipsoturi nulle, riseruato nondimeno a giudicare, l'arbitro di protogare detta dilatione per giuste cause. .XVI. Se occorresse che alcuno di uoi hauesse asecurato le sue mercantie da mercanti fiorentini o' pisani, o' altri, che per disgratia il vascello si perdesse, e' la mercantia andasse male, che Dio non uogli, per il che fusse neccessitati far liti con detti vostri asicuratori, non uogliano che in tal caso uoi siate tenuti dare altra sicurta' delle domande, pretentioni vostri, se non con la promessa de vostri Massari diputati, solo pagandone pero' prima uoi il solito diritto, similmente uogliamo, che questi ordini si tenga, e' uoglia per tutte le altre lite, e' pretentioni, che nascessero mai per qualsiuoglia tempo fra uoi e' nostri Christiani, con questo, che nel tempo di far contratto, uoi deuiate far intimare personalmente questo nouo nostro ordine prima, che si sborsi il denaro di detta asicuratione, che detta intimatione, esso asicuratore si sia contentato, nondimeno contrattar con uoi per manifestatione, e' notificatione senza fare altro atto deligentia, basti la produtione di questo Privileggio che e' publico, e' notorio. .XVII. Concediamo licentia, e' faculta' di poter tener libri di ogni sorte stampati, & a penna, in hebraico, & in altra lingua, purche siano reuisti dal Inquisitore, o' altri sopra a' cio' diputati. .XVIII. Vogliamo, che tutti i vostri Medici hebrei, tanto fiseci, come Cirusici, senza alcun impedimento o' pregiuditio, possino curare, e' medicare, non solo uoi, ma' ancora qualsiuoglia Christiano, & altra persona non obstante. .XVIV. Vogliamo, che tutti i vostri, come sopra possino studiare, & adottorare. .XX. Vi concediamo, che possiate tenere in detta Citta' di Pisa, e' terra di Liuorno, una Sinagoga per luogo, nella quale possiate usare tutte le vostre Cirimonie, precetti, & ordini hebraiche, & osseruare in essa, e' fuora, tutti i ritti, nelle quali non uogliamo che alcuno sia ardito farci alcun insulto, oltraggio, o' uiolenza, sotto pena della disgrazia nostra, si come non ardirete alcuno di uoi sotto qualsiuoglia protesto, & in qualsiuoglia modo, persuadere al medesimo ritto alcun Christiano, uogliamo siate puniti, e' seueramente, e' conforme alle leggi gastigati. .XXI. Caso che alcuno di uoi uenisse a morire senza sucessori heredi, ui concediamo, che possiate del vostro restare e' lassare a chi ui piacera', e' cosi medesimamente morendo senza far testamento, non lasciando eredi, restino le faculta' alla Sinagoga, & li massari habbino autorita' di far complire tali testamenti, e' cosi ogn'altra sorte di testamento, e' qualsiuglia de vostri eredi, che haueranno, a conseguire le loro eredita' tanto per testamento, quanto senza, habin testato, uogliamo, che possino conseguirla liberamente, senza pagare gabella alcuna. .XXII. Vogliamo che ne vostri contratti di Mercanti, bazzarri, e' uendite, e' compri, che farete nelli stati nostri, non habbino conclusione di mercato, se prima esso bazzarro, o' compra, o' uendita non sara' sottoscritta in foglio, o' libro, il uenditore, con il compratore. .XXIII. Vogliamo, che a libri vostri, segnati, e' tenuti pero' conforme alli ordini de' libri delli altri mercanti, si dia piena & ampla fede, come a libri delli altri nostri mercanti, & artieri del nostro dominio, a' dichiaratione del uostro Giudice, e' come sin hora si e' usato, e' osseruato, e' non altrimente. .XXIV. Vogliamo ancora, che i uostri giorni del Sabato & altre feste hebraiche, oltre alle feriate della citta' di Firenze, sian in utile, e' feriate, ne' si possa in tali giorni agitare, ne' piatire, ne' imponer contro di uoi, ne di altri ammettendoui exnunc perferiate inutili. .XXV. Che i uostri Massari hebrei, nei uostri Sinagoghe habbino autorita' di decidere, terminare, e' por pene, che piacera' a loro, secondo il ritto e' modo vostro hebraico, tutte le differenze che nasceranno tra un hebreo a l'altro, e' che possino mettere le vostre solite terminationi, & altri sensure a modo loro, uolendo in cio', che la Iuriditione, & le altre autorita' del detto vostro Giudice sia diminuita, e' che li Massari possino di fatto mandar in esilio tutti quelli hebrei, che a loro paressero scandolosi. .XXVI. E' prohibindo a ciascuno de nostri Christiani, che non ardischino torui, ne rauetarui alcuno di uostra famiglia, maschio, o' femmina, per douerse far Christiani, se' pero' non passano di Anni tredici di eta' di quelli maggiori, mentre che saranno, staranno nelle solite Catacumeni6, o' altrui, le loro quarantine per Battezzarsi, possino essere souuenuti, e' parlati da loro Padri, o' Madri, o' altro Parente, che hauessero, uolendo, che qualsiuoglia hebreo, & hebrea che si facesse Christiano, o' Christiana, essendo figliolo o' figliola di famiglia, non siano tenuti, ne obligati il padre, o' la madre dargli legittima possisione alcuna in uita loro, e' che tali Battezzati non possino fare testimonianza in casi di hebrei. .XXVII. Concediamo, che li vostri schiaui non possino hauer liberta'. .XXVIII. Vogliamo che tutti i Beccarie faccino la carne, che hauerete di bisogno di ogni sorte, e' secondo i tempi, non alterando in modo alcuni i prezzi che fanno, e' uendono alle nostri Christiani, sotto pena di scudi dieci per ciascuna uolta, che controfaranno, oltre a le altre pene, ad albitrio di detto uostro Giudice, e' che possiate, se uolete pigliare un Macellaro, o' piu' hebrei, che ui faccino la carne, che hauerete di bisogno, il qual possa liberamente andar fuori, e' comprar ogni sorte di bestiame con pagare le solite gabelle alla porta. .XXVIV. Concediamo tutti Priuileggi, che godeno i' nostri Mercanti Cittadini Fiorentini, e' Pisani Christiani, cioe' nel fare ogni sorte d'Arte, e' mercantie di ogni sorte, e' che nessuno di uoi ne de vostri famiglie non siano tenuti a portar alcun segno differente dalli detti nostri Christiani, e' che possino anco comprare beni stabbili. .XXX. E piu' ui concediamo, che tutti i capi di casa possino portare, & usare tutte le sorte di arme, non prohibiti, e' difensiui ordinarie per tutti li stati nostri, eccetto pero' nella Citta' di Firenze Siena, o Pistoia. .XXXI. Vogliamo, che nessuno possa goder alcuno de li detti Preuileggi, se non saranno nominati, e' confermati nelli Capi della Sinagoga con intervento delli detti vostri Massari deputati, e' descritti nel Libro pubblico da tenersi per il Cancelier di detto vostro Giudice, e' dal Comissario di Pisa, il quale sia balottato, & habi le due terzi, di uoti & attenda a mercanzia grossa nuoua, e' qualsiuoglia altra mercantia, trafico, & arte, & esercitio, eccetuato pero' l'arte della stracceria. .XXXII. Che tutti li spesi, & molumenti toccante al detto vostro Giudice, e' suo Cancelliere, & altri menistri necessarie, si faccino a spese vostre, quali si doueranno cauare diritti sportelli, tasse solite trarsi delle differenze, & liti, che giornalmente nasceranno fra di uoi, e' nostri Chrstiani, si' nelli Ciuili, come nelle Criminale, & in tutto, e' per tutto secondo le tariffe, che si osseruano nelli altri Tribunali di Pisa. .XXXIII. Vogliamo, che il nostro Bargello di Pisa, & altri Esecutori, debino esseguire li andati rilassati, come comandamenti di detto vostro Giudice, come anco tutti i comandamenti di Massari sendo tra hebreo & hebreo, ne' habino per loro mercede, se non quel tanto, che si despone nelle Tazze solite. .XXXIV. Vogliamo, che perqualsiuoglia delle vostre lite tanto ciuile come creminale, non possiate esser conuenuti, ne' astretti auanti a qualsiuoglia altro Giudice, Foro, o' Tribunale, che auanti al detto vostro Giudice competente da diputarsi, tanto di lite, che uertera' fra uoi altri nationi, quanto di qualsiuoglia altra lite, che uertera' fra uoi e' alcun de nostre Christiani, tanto ciuili, come Criminale. .XXXV. Vogliamo, che tutti quelli, che saranno nominati, e' dichiarati da detti vostri Massari, e' descritti nel Libro del Canciliere di Dogana di Pisa, e' non altrimente, che cosi e' stata sempre la Mente nostra per degni rispetti, potranno goder le sopradetti Priuileggi, con habitare nella diletta nostra Citta' di Pisa e' Liuorno residentemente, come disopra. .XXXVI. Dichiariamo che le dette gratie, e' Priuileggi concessoui, habbino a durare il tempo di Anni venticinque come di sopra li quali siano a' uoi, & ali vostri, come di sopra inuiolabilmente osseruati da noi e' da nostri Sucessori, e' non intimando auanti Anni cinque come di sopra s'intende seguitare sempre per altri Anni uenticinque e' seguendo la detta disdetta, noi promettiamo, che uoi potrete liberamente uender le vostre beni stabbili, riscoter summariamente tutte le uostri crediti, e' leuarui di qui, con le vostre mercantie, arnesi di casa uostra, gioie, ori, argenti spogli, quali siano franchi di ogni gabella, come di sopra saluo le solite gabelli delle uostre mercantie, commandando, come di sopra a tutti conduttieri, marinari, Pattroni di Naui, o' altri vascelli, che ui conduchino a' vostri uiaggi, doue a uoi meglio piacera', non potendo loro per quanto gli sia cara la gratia nostra, alterare i' prezzi de i noli, condotti, & altro, secondo il solito a' tutte l'infrascritte cose non obstuntibus. .XXXVII. Vi concediamo, che possiate comprare in Pisa & in Liuorno un campo di terra, per poter in esso sopelire i vostri morti, e' che in esso non possiate esser molestati per quanto haueranno caro la gratia nostra. .XXXVIII. E' che li mercanti Leuantini, o' altri mercanti che uerranno con le loro mercantie nel nostro porto di Liuorno, e' Pisa, che possino navigare liberamente, & hauendo qualche differenza di lite, sicurta' di naue, o di altro, non siano tenuti maleuadoria di sua partione di qualsivoglia lite per le Massari e' nelli modi con l'intimatione precedente, come di sopra. .XXXIX. Asicurandoui nelle nostre Galere, come di sopra, che tutta la mercantia uostra, e' delle uostre rispondenti, o' altre persone della nation hebrea, o' altri, che ueniranno da leuante, ponente, o' barbaria, o' altrui, per scaricare nel detto nostro Porto di Liuorno, siano franchi, e' sicuri le persone, & le mercantie di detto vascello, ancorche, non hauessero saluo condotto, pur che apparisse nel libro de lo Scriuano di naue, pur che uoi ueramente uenite, o' siate per uenire con dette Mercantie nel detto nostro Porto di Liuorno, o' Pisa, e' questo per quanto terranno caro la gratia nostra, e' molestandoui, e' contraffacendo a' detto nostro ordine, sarranno da noi Castigati, e' ui saranno interamente rese tutte le uostre Mercantie, e' passarne sicuramente senza impedimento, reale ne' personale ne' danno vostro. .XL. Vogliamo non siate tenuti, ne' grauati ad alloggiar Soldati ne' aprestar loro, ne' ad altri vffitiali robbe di Casa uostra sotto qualsivoglia colore, e' cosi' li Caualcature, Carrozze o' altro. .XLI. Non uolendo, che nessuna persona ui dia fastidio sotto quella pena, che a noi parera' alla quale uogliamo sia tenuto il Padre per il Figliolo, & il Padrone per il garzone. .XLII. Vi concediamo che possiate seruirui di Christiani, e' cosi delle Balie Christiani nelle uostre occorrenze per notrire i uostri Figliuoli, tenendoli in casa uostra liberamente nel medesimo modo, che si osserva in Ancona, Roma, e' Bologna. .XLIII. Li quali tutti i singoli Capitoli contenuti in questo Priuileggio, uogliamo, che siano intesi a sano, e' puro intelletto, senza gauilatione alcuna, e' che siano sempre intrapetati da tutti nostri vffitiali e' Ministri, fauorabili, & in benefitio di tutti i Mercanti in ogni miglior modo. .XLIV. Comandiamo adunque a tutti Maggistrati, Gouernatori, Commissarie, Capitani, Vicarij, Potesta', Rettori, Generali, Capitani Amiragli, Colonelli, Capitani di Galera, & altri vffitiali di terra, di Mare delli stati nostri, che inuiolabilmente, osseruino & osseruar faccino le sopra detti Conccessioni, essentioni Gratie, Priuileggi, non ostante qualsiuoglia Legge, Statuto, o' Bando, o' prouisione incontrario al quale per proprio motto, e' certa Scientia, & con la nostra ampla, & absoluta Potesta', in tutto deroghiamo. In fede delle quali cose habiamo fatto fare le presente Lettere Patente del infrascritto Secretario Auditor nostro firmato di nostra mano con l'apparentione del solito soggillo. Dato in Firenze nel Palazzo nostro Ducale Al X di Giugnio del anno della Salutifera Incarnazione del Signore 1593 del nostro Gran Ducal di Toscana & altri nostri Ducati. Il Gran Duca di Toscana קטגוריה:יהדות ליבורנו